


Just a Cupcake

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Bailey just wants the cupcake she never got from her wedding.





	Just a Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Bailey scans their nearly empty buffet table. The cupcakes are mostly bald save for red and green streaks. Apple and banana slices are beginning to turn brown and mushy. 

“Is there anything here worth eating?” Bailey demands. “I hope you weren't the one licking cupcakes.” 

Richard swipes crumbs from the table onto his napkin. 

“Meredith brought her children in. Nobody else was really interested in the cupcakes.”

“But people can mow down chocolate covered pretzels like they're good for them?”

“The fruitcake is worth trying. It's not as good as Stevens used to make, though.” 

“I just wanted a cupcake.”


End file.
